lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Trollpasta Compilation Vol. 2
Curse of smile dog The man got on his computer and looked up the recent thing that he had heard of, smile dog he didn't think it scary he thought it was cute he was not frightened at all, after all he had a huskey but he looked at his dog and it smiled at him and kept on smiling and smiling his dog walked toward him and layed him on the ground face to face with his smling dog until about 5 seconds later his mother came home, the dog backed up and he wonder why the dog did that but later that night he went to sleep and he opened his eyes to find the dog lying on top of him smiling just smiling but he ignored it and went to sleep he woke up and his dog was still there smiling and until he got up the dog kept smiling and ever since the dog keeps doing this well what would you do then the dog you own is smile dog. Stairs For as long as I can remember, the thirteenth floor of my apartment building has been condemned. Nobody is exactly sure why, but recently, there's been a rumor going around that the stairs leading up to the thirteenth floor are cursed. So one night, out of curiosity, I went up those stairs. My friend, Jeff, warned me against it â€” said it was too dangerous â€” but I wouldn't listen. And then it happened. When I was near the top of the stairs, a skeleton popped out and caused me to trip. "FUCK I'M FALLING DOWN ALL THESE STAIRS" I said as I fell head-first down a bajillion stairs. "I WARNED YOU ABOUT STAIRS BRO," exclaimed Jeff, who had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "I TOLD YOU DOG!" "IT KEEPS HAPPENING" I said as I fell down yet more stairs. "I TOLD YOU MAN! I TOLD YOU ABOUT STAIRS!" Why Spongebob Is a Satanic TV Show Wanna hear some freaky wierd shit? The show Spongebob is by Steven Hellingburg. Woah, take a step back. HELLingburg. Isn't hell a really bad place? Oh, yeah, that's right it is. I'll forever call him Steven Hell. But this is the least bit scary part. Wate till you here this! Have you heard something that some scientist ironiclly said? He said The only thing worst than a nuisance is one with no idea of his true colors." There you go. Spongebob is the worst thing in the world. He is a nuisanciall troll who annoys the living hell out of Squidward and Ms. Puf. The same sientist also said "Hell's daemons are nuisances". Spongebob is a nuisance which means that he comes from hell. My guess is the devil turned him into one that does bad whilst trying to be good, so others feel bad for him and make him forever reign supreme. And just think about it. Patrick is a lazy-ass and Squidward is a tight-ass. Sandy is a bragging show-off. Aren't these all sins? Oh, and have you heard myths that the devil is tiny? Well, that explains Plankton. And Gary is pretty much the only normal non-hellish person in Spongebob. Nothing Is Scarier ONE DAY I WAS ALONE AT MY HOUSE WHEN ALL OF A SUDDEN I HEARD SOMETHING BEHIND ME. BUT WHEN IÂ TURNED AROUND THERE WAS NOTHING. NOTHING WAS BEHIND ME. I STARED AT NOTHING FOR A WHOLE HOUR. THENÂ I BURNED DOWN MY HOUSE CAUSE IT WAS HAUNTED. THEN NOTHING KILLED ME. THEN I DIED ANYWAY BECAUSE GHOOOTSS P.S. NOTHING IS BEHIND YOU. Gorn's Game.exe Once opon a time, I was walking until I noticed a garage sell, and I saw some thing that caught my eye! It was Gorn's Gama.exe. I never heard of this, yet I loved flip and gorn. I talked to a creppy old guy. he said "GO AWAY THIS GAME WILL KILL YOU" I was all like "shut up you're old and stupid." I put the game on my PC and ran it. it showed gorn walking. but then scary music was playing, and gorn was screaming! and worse of all, there was this creepy music playing!!! I said "HOLY CRAPPERS THIS IS SO SPOOKS! I'M OUTA HERE!" when I exited the game said "If you exit this game you will die" I shut off the pc. and then I died. Operation "Heartthrob" First off, I would like to apologize for all the pain and suffering I've caused to others. I know that my actions have lead to unspeakable horrors, I just wish God can have mercy on my soul. I was a genetic doctor working on Operation "Heartthrob". It was supposed to monetize younger female audiences by genetically splicing togethor the genes of "attractive males" to create a new person. We should never had tried to screw with nature... our first experiment went awfully wrong. Don't get me wrong it was a complete success but the boy we created was an abomination. We called him Bieber, due to the fact that he had buck teeth like a beaver. He would always sing in his high pitched voice driving some male doctors to committing suicide. The female staff had to be removed for the project as they had aneurisms from screeching at the top at excitement over seeing him. We could take it no more. Project "Bieber" was posing physical and mental threats to staff personnel. We attempted to euthanize Bieber but he started singing loudly causing doctors to bleed from their ears. As we scrambled for ear protection the Disney Insurgency broke in and stole our research. Mickey Mouse attempted to kidnap Justin just as they had done to Project "Jonas Brothers" . Bieber was able to escape from the Disney Insurgency to the forest where he was raised by music producers until he became the abomination he is now. We should have never attempted this project, but I needed money. The money wasn't worth it. Nothing is worth Justin Bieber being in this world. The Disney Insurgency sold our research to evil music producers who made another boy band atrocity known as "One Direction". May God have mercy on my soul but I cannot live with this guilt anymore. Goodbye cruel world... --Dr. Brexter Shoelaces I had these shoes, they fit very nicely, but after several weeks of wearing them something strange happened. My shoelaces were untied. I tied the laces thinking little of it but 3 weeks later they were untied again. I retied them thinking more suspiciously of it. Who would want to untie my shoes? The same thing happened 3 weeks later. There is only one logical answer, my shoes are cursed. So I incinerated my shoes and now wear velcrow sneakers. I still have nightmares about those shoes.... ULTRA-CONDENSED Version of 2001: A Space Odyssey (The Novel) HAL: I'm evil. (kills astronauts) Dave Bowman: I must shut you down now, HAL. HAL: Daisy, Daisy... Dave Bowman: Now I must finish this mission alone. (STRANGE THINGS happen, and they MAKE SENSE.) Reader: Wow. I understand the movie now. THE END Pokemon dead green A normal day after buying pokemon leaf green turned to a nightmare sort of...I(Ryan) have got pokemon leaf green off eBay but a game called "pokemon dead green"came instade. the starters were gastly, ghost, and dusk skull, my favrote pokemon.I almost beat the game with 2 more bages to go.I thought i stop in the pokemon tower in lavender town but,the lavender town theme was in the tower.Wait was the tower replaced with a radio tower?anyway after i beat the game Prof.Oak battled with me.I beat him then there was no npcs! Gary was left with a mega ghost? all of my pokemon fanted and bled to death.the screen said (GAME OVER).Then credits played with the pokemon tower theme.then my game boy wont turn on! :( Tizzy Tits There once was a family in some generic-as-hell suburban neighborhood who never gave two fucks. One particular day, their youngest daughter found a mysterious video tape on their porch. Because she was fucked on the head one-too-many times during her early childhood, she decided to play it upstairs in the attic because FAR too many pastas have done this, so will it make a difference where she watches it? Yeah, I don't think so. She began playing it on some bulky-ass TV that hasn't been touched for years now and pondered why the fuck anyone would keep shit like this. She gasped in horror at what was playing in front of her eyes. It was a sex tape of King Krule and Jennifer Aniston. She was all like "NOPE NOPE NOPITY NOPE, LOLNOPE, NOOOOOOOOOOOOPE." Then she snapped her own neck with a barbwire-wrapped dildo. The bitchy mother of the now-dead child was searching for her 'cause she wanted to stuff her ass with food then bake her for Thanksgiving. She finally came up to the attic where she began poking her dead daughter's mangled ass and bitching to almost no extent. She continued that motherfucking bitching till she actually looked at the TV. She was all like "OH MY TITS LOOK AT THAT SHIT." Then she ate her mangina with a spoon after she pureed it. Then the rest of the family were all like "BITCH, WHAT'S ALL THAT COMMOTION UPSTAIRS IN THE ATTIC. I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL BITCHSLAP THAT WHORE SO HARD SHE'LL KISS THE MOON." They arrived at the attic and saw the now-pregnant Jennifer giving birth. The baby fucking shot out of her vagina and began disemboweling the entire hospital staff till she fucking burst out of the TV screen because fuck logic. Then she killed every single family member by strangling them with a string of frozen semen. Then she killed the family dog by asphyxiating the bitch (yes, it was female...) with a doughnut-shaped cunt. Then their senile grandparent's came because they thought it was Thanksgiving already and their sense of timing is fucked with an iron fist and disemboweled and chained to a dirty motel mattress. When they saw the bloody-ass bodies, they passed out on top of each other and died of old age in that same position and were showcased in a German museum in that same position that really looks like they were humping each other. Then the videotape disappeared because fuck logic and began reappearing and killing all the other bitches in the 'hood, then focused on America itself. After the rash of brutal killings by the hands of the tape struck America, it finally got the attention of news reporters everywhere and they decided that, since America was already fucked sideways and in a roadside bitch, they would play it in a continuous loop globally because fuck logic. And you know what happened next? All of America died and all of Japan laughed their ass off. And then Krule began sipping a martini while stroking his cat-beard hybrid. Omai. A Few Short Stories Business Cat: dis is mi pasta dun deleet it plz. so i was on roblox n jeff the killar pooped out n killd me teh end Categories: jeff tah killor, dunt delete, Suggested Reading. I bet that's going to happen one day. EXACTLY those words. SouthThief: 1 day i was plain pokmon and pikachu diizs teh end Furbearingbrick: one dai i wuz playin minecrafft n slednurman and deh broken glas beast zaped me dead teh end. Created on Creepypasta Wiki Chat. Fat Vampire vs. Retro Lightbulb: Sc@ry Sims 3 Storee This one day I was playing Sims 3 and? my cat was sitting next to me. But? I don't have a cat. BUT THEN WHO WAS PETCO? Anyway, I was a to protect Nickolodean from hate and we usually get to find out WHAT IS LOVE before Night at the Roxbury airs.? We saw this episode of Assbob Wetpants and he had sex with Sandy and it was hyperrealistic. Back to the real story. I was playing and my character was a fat arse. Then he got bit by a vampire and skeletons popped out and then I diedfdjfjdifj, but I would like to say I love Kool Aidfjdkfdf To save you, read the first words of these things/words/other stuff Pans are cool. Octopuses are friendly. Ocarina of time was a boring game. Because it's Legend of Zelda and those games sucked. U must die. Ted was a great movie. This is the end. NESSWIT Then, I was dead. Do you know why? Let me tell you a story. In a small land, there lived dwarves. Dwarven women do not exist, so they all died later. Well, they were really good at mining and then they were mining and then they found gold and Jeff popped out of it and murdered them with a soccer ball while he was wearing a leotard with a turtleneck and Justin Bieber music was playing. "Dad, there is no Jeffs." "Shut up, son." *Door opens, then closes* "BUT ONE DAY THEY SHALL RISE AGAIN."? "Dad, are you f*cking yourself again?" "YES." Inspired by a Game of Dwarves, which can be bought on Steam. Seacrest Out. Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Trollpasta Wiki Category:Trollpasta Compilation